1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro-scanner and other display devices that are miniaturized, and an image projection apparatus that facilitates viewing of miniaturized screens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Efforts to reduce the size of mobile equipment, such as portable terminals, are being continuously made due to the demands of the marketplace and advances in technology. Consequently, in an effort to miniaturize mobile equipment, one way to reduce the size and weight of such mobile equipment is by reducing the screen size.
For example, the size of screens of many portable terminals is typically in the range of about 2 to 3 inches. Due to the narrow screen size, it is inevitable that the applicability of such screens is limited, and the types of contents applicable to those screens are also limited.
Recently, an image projection function (a projector function) has been implemented in mobile equipments according to the convergence of digital techniques, which allows contents, such as moving images, still images, and an electronic book, to be projected to a magnified size of 10 to 40 inches, making it possible for many people to be able to see more clearly the contents provided to their mobile equipment.
In an image projection apparatus, a scanner for projecting images on a screen will scan light beams horizontally as well as vertically, an example of which includes a polygon mirror disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2003-0041156 and a galvanometer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,042 are representative examples of the operation of such a scanner.
However, as the polygon mirror is mechanically driven, there are limitations associated with increasing a scan rate of such an apparatus. Moreover, the polygon mirror is difficult to miniaturize, which renders the use of a polygon mirror as very disadvantageous in implementing miniaturized mobile equipment. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a micro-scanner and image projection apparatus having improved functionality and reduced size, particularly for use with mobile equipment, which is heretofore unknown.